Chuck Versus Dinner With Jill
by DirectorCarmichael
Summary: What if Jill randomly showed up while Chuck and Sarah were out having dinner? Set in S4, during Chuck and Sarah's engagement. One-shot. Silly drabble. Rated "T" for two F-bombs.


**A/N: I had an idea back when S4 was on. What if Jill randomly popped back into Chuck's life when he and Sarah were getting ready to get married? I think it would've been quite the interesting conversation, and here's my take on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

Chuck let Sarah drive to the restaurant. It made her happy, and since tonight was their once-a-week-without-fail date night, Sarah's happiness was of the upmost importance. Chuck had gotten reservations at quite a swanky Italian place downtown. Of course, they ended up being twenty minutes early. Chuck hadn't taken Sarah's driving into account when he estimated their arrival time.

Their table wasn't ready yet, so they went to the bar for a drink. Most of the heads in the bar turned at the sight of Sarah in her black cocktail dress, and most of those heads slumped when they caught sight of the diamond ring on her finger and the way she was looking at her tall, lanky date. One lucky bastard.

After ten minutes the hostess found them and led them to a small, quiet table near the rear of the restaurant. Chuck was ever polite, holding Sarah's chair for her and helping her slide closer to the table once she was seated. They both looked forward to their date nights. They led incredibly hectic lives as CIA partners, and even if it was only for a couple hours once a week, they loved their chance to act like a normal couple. Right now they looked like exactly what they were - an engaged couple obviously in love.

They enjoyed a couple starter salads and a nice red wine. Chuck ordered Sarah's entree for her, which she was more than happy to let him do. It was just more proof that he knew her better than anyone else in her life. She reached across the table with her left hand and grabbed Chuck's right, squeezing it. Chuck looked down at their hands and saw the engagement ring he'd given her in the hospital. He'd dreamed a long time ago that someday they'd be there, and now that they were, he couldn't be happier. Sarah was happy, he was happy, _they_ were happy.

Sarah excused herself to use the ladies' room, and Chuck watched her saunter away, missing her terribly already. Once she was out of sight, he shifted his gaze towards the table, daydreaming about his fiancé, one of his all time favorite activities.

Without moving his eyes, he heard someone sit down in her seat and shift.

"That was quick, baby," Chuck said while he fished his phone out of his pocket to check his e-mail. He was expecting an estimate from a floral company for their wedding arrangements.

"What do you mean, I've been gone two years, Chuck."

No. It couldn't be. Chuck lifted his eyes. Fuck. It is.

"Hi, Jill," Chuck said through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for dinner, silly. I saw you sitting by yourself and I figured the last time I saw you, you gave me an engagement ring, so you wouldn't be too against seeing me."

Chuck looked down at her left hand and saw the ring he'd given her at the Fulcrum recruiting facility. _Really?,_ he thought to himself.

"Jill, please leave. I didn't turn you in then, and I'm not going to do it now, just please, leave."

"What do you mean turn me in Chuck? Fulcrum's gone. Nobody's looking for me anymore. I don't have to run. I'm not a spy. I'll never lie to you, Chuck."

Chuck scoffed loudly. "That's a hoot Jill. Really. I'll say it again, please leave so I can enjoy my dinner."

"What's so important that I have to leave? Waiting for someone? I saw your handler, what was her name? Sandy?"

"Her name is Sarah, and she's not my handler."

"So you're not in the life anymore Chuck? That's great! We can be together!"

Chuck actually gasped and let out a small laugh. She was clinically insane!

"Jill, you know I can't talk about that, especially with an enemy of the state."

"Don't be like that Chuckles. Look, you know the reason I dumped you in college. It wasn't me. I still love you Chuck! I was always looking out for you."

Chuck looked at her and couldn't believer his ears. Here was the woman that broke his heart and stomped on it. Twice. Lied to him repeatedly to further her crappy spy career. Tried to kill Sarah. Tried to kill Sarah. She. Tried. To. Kill. Sarah. That was an unforgivable act in Chuck's moral book, as close to a capital offense as it got.

Just then, the waitress came with the entrees. She didn't look at Jill, and therefore didn't notice it was a completely different woman sitting there. She just put down both the entrees, asked if they needed anything else, and left.

"Oh, this looks great!" Jill said looking down at Sarah's dinner.

Chuck reached across the table and snatched the plate away before Jill even got her hand on a fork. Nobody touched Sarah's food. Especially not this devil-woman.

"Chuck, why'd you do that? I'm trying to be civil here and rekindle the flames. I know you still love me. You've gotta be tired of getting played by that CIA whore. I'm sure she's still telling you you can't be together, that you're her asset, that she doesn't love you. I'm right, aren't I?" Jill had the ugliest smirk on her face now. Chuck felt his salad coming back up.

"Jill, please, if you value your life and limbs, just get up from the table and walk away. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Stop joking around. Let's eat our dinner and then we'll see where the night takes us. Maybe we can find a ferris wheel."

Chuck sat there in silence willing this to be some fucked-up dream. It wasn't.

"Actually, Jill, you're going to get out of my seat. _Right now._"

Chuck looked up and saw Sarah, who actually seemed relatively calm considering she'd just walked back to the table and found her fiancé sitting with his Fulcrum ex-girlfriend.

"Chuck asked you nicely, and I'm asking you again, to leave us alone."

Jill grinned up at Sarah. She really thought she still had some kind of a chance apparently.

"Sarah, look." She held up her left hand. "Chuck gave me this the last time we were together. It's a symbol of the life we're going to have together. He's sick of you playing with his heart, you CIA skank. He's coming with me, isn't that right Chuck?"

Sarah couldn't help but let out a huge belly laugh. Jill had completely gone off the reservation. Lord knows what she did to survive the past two years, especially if she kept the ring.

"Jill, honey, you couldn't be crazier if you tried," Sarah spoke softly. "Look, I'm going to lay it out for you. Chuck and I are getting married. Soon. We'd pretty much forgotten about you. You understand why. Now, I'm not going to lie. Seeing you here is a little annoying, and a bit unfortunate, but I'm actually not that angry. You're obviously a very broken woman. I actually feel sorry for you. Now, if you absolutely refuse to move, then Chuck and I can find another place to eat and have our date night. I'd say it was nice seeing you Jill, but it really wasn't."

Chuck smirked and Sarah smiled, satisfied with herself. She had gone over this scenario a hundred times in her head, but honestly, now that she saw how obviously broken this woman was, she pitied her. Sarah now had everything Jill once thought she was going to get in life, and Sarah was reveling in it.

Chuck stood up and pulled Sarah close to him, kissing her deeply and passionately, forgetting about time. Their tongues danced around each other, engaging in their never-ending tug of war. When the kiss ended, to both their dismay, they looked back down at Jill, who was now sulking.

"Goodbye, Jill. I'm going to take my gorgeous fiancé home and show her how much I love her by ravishing her four, maybe five times in different areas around my apartment using varied and experimental sexual techniques." Now he was just rubbing it in, and Sarah couldn't have smiled wider.

As they walked towards the door, Chuck looked back over his shoulder and saw Jill with her head in her hands.

"Hey, Jill?" He called. She perked up and looked at Chuck, who had his arm around Sarah.

"That ring I gave you? It's fake."


End file.
